Fallen Soul
by MsVampireGoth
Summary: Meet Violet. When enrolling in DMWP she meets Death the Kid and other friendly people. But when a cut leads to questions, Violet enjoys every moment even, when she is faced with being chased out. Disclaimer; I do not own Soul Eater - Completed
1. Meeting with Death

I check that my hood is secure over my head and that my cloak is tightly wrapped round me so that you cannot see my clothing. I wear dark ankle-boots with white sols and a skull buckle. I have long black tight fit jeans and a short V-neck top with long sleeve (that shows off my back), also black, with skull wrist-bangs on each wrist. I start walking up the stairs that are in front of me. Well, you can't actually see any of my clothing but I still take pride in what I wear. Soon I reach the top with a sigh of relief; I look up only to gasp and the towing building in front of me, Death Weapon Mister Academy or DWMA for short. I'm about to step forward when a blue haired boy comes running up with a long hair girl following. "Hay! You!" He shouts pointing in my direction. I point to myself, "Yer, you!" He shouts, for no reason, as he stops next to me. "I'm Black*Star! I am here to show you to Death" He points to himself as he say his name, "I'm sorry about him" I turn to the girl, "I'm Tsubaki, Black*Star's Weapon" I nod at her. "Well! Follow me!" Black*Star shouts walking away. Tsubaki runs after him, I walk behind them, talking in the sights. We stop in front of a big dark door, Tsubaki knocks and it opens, I brush pass her and enter, the pair follows. I soon find myself in a blue room with clouds and tomb stone, Death stands in front of a window… I think. As I step closer Death turns to me, "Hello!" He waves at me; I stand there, my eyes travel to a boy to his right. "I'm Death the Head master of this academy." He sees me looking at the boy (even with my hood on, my eyes can be seen), "And that is my son, Death The Kid." Kid steps forward. "Hello" I nod at his response, I look him up and down, then looking towards Death I say, "OCD?" Death laughs and nods, Leaning forwards and putting a hand up so that Kid cannot see us talk. "Kid suffers from obsessive-compulsive disorder, or OCD, which is manifested as an obsession over perfection." He leans away and I nod. "You don't talk much do you?" Black*Star says, I glare at him then turn to Kid. I step forward so that I'm in arms length of Kid. "Death the Kid is a tall and thin Shinigami boy of the appearance of a teenage boy. He is always dressed in a refined manner, mostly because of his status as a Shinigami. He limits his main wardrobe to a standard black suit with white rectangles. The rectangles are placed in a manner that is completely symmetrical. There are at least six small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves attach to the jacket, and four small rectangles run along the front of his jacket. It is possible that these shapes could be replacements for buttons. His undershirt is a formal white dress shirt, and a metallic skull rests under his collar, and could be used as a tie. His color scheme is meant to copy his father's, where the only color variation between black and white is the color of his eyes." I finish looking eye to eye with Kid. Everyone has gone silent, some have gaping mouths, "How did you know that?" Kid asks, I shrug, "So you can talk!" Black*Star, I huff and turn to him, glaring. "Oh, so you're not talking now…" He says after a few minutes have gone by. "Class is starting, the pair of you should get going" Death says, Tsubaki bows and pushes the annoyed blue haired boy off. I turn back. Kid is standing still thinking who-knows-what while Death is 'smiling' at me. "So girly what is your name?" I reach out my hand, towards Death, while with the other I pull back my hood. Reviling my hair, my style is the same as kids but mine is longer and is just black. I smile at Death, "Hello my name is Violet." I pause, then add "Violet Fallen". I let go and reach out to Kid, who takes my hand, "It's a pleasure meeting with the reaper family" I do a slight bow with my head as I let go of Kid's hand. I smile, pulling up my hood and turning to Death. "Now, I think you two should go to class, of course you will be in the same class" Death says, 'Of course'? what did he mean by that… I nod and follow Kid. 


	2. Weapons and Dr Stein

As we make our way to school I can't help but stare at Kid, I mean he is cute even with OCD problems. I frown, lost in my thoughts, Kid stops. I look over his shoulder to two girls.

"Violet this is Patti one of my weapons" He Points to one of the girls. She has chin-length, bright yellow (blonde) hair with bangs, light blue eyes and she has bigger breasts than the other one, even though the other one is older and taller.

"And this is Liz my other weapon" Kid points to the other one. Liz is a girl of Caucasian descent and has dark blonde hair that reaches her mid-back, dark blue eyes, and slightly sun-kissed skin. She has a smaller breast size than Patti, though she is much taller. Both of the Thompson sisters wear cowgirl outfits: tight, sleeveless red turtleneck belly shirts with white ties, cowboy hats and black high-heel boots. However, Liz wears long jeans and two silver bracelets on each wrist, while Patti wears puffy shorts. There is also a subtle difference in their hats. Liz's hat has rims that slant forwards, whereas Patti's hat has rims that are in a perfect curve. I smile at both,

"Hello" they smile back then walk into class.

"Our teacher is Franken Stein" Kid says to me, I smile and nod as we enter the room.

"Dr. Stein is a tall man with silver-gray hair and big, round glasses. He has a large screw/bolt going through his head, which he turns, often as a means to focus his thoughts. He has sewn stitches all over his body and clothing (I can even bet that his house is even covered in stitches). His most notable piece of clothing is his doctor's lab coat." I say, getting looks from a few people. Suddenly, Dr. Stein comes crashing in,

"He is often seen with a caster-wheel chair. A running gag is despite his coordination; he often hits a ledge or frame and ends up falling backwards.s rude to stare at someone's soul"


	3. Soul Knowledge

I glare at Stein for a bit. Then I giggle. Turning I take a seat next to Kid.

"Names Violet Fallen" I say to Stein sitting down. I then place my head on the desk and drift off.

"Violet!" I jump wakening up. Rubbing my eyes I look at Stein.

"Yes, Sir?" I say.

"Would you come down here" I stand up and walk to the centre. I look at the board and see they were dissecting stuff. 'Boring'

"Who are you?" He says calmly, I turn and smile. Tilting my head slightly I say,

"Guess" He comes up to me, on chair, and looks at me,

"Reading your soul says yous hard reading my soul. I close the distance between us,

"Second time right." I pause, smiling "My turn!" I step back, hood still up, taking a deep breath,

"Being a man of science, Dr. Stein sees everything in the world, including himself, as an experiment. This is the personality that he had as a child, as he often wanted to dissect the people around him. Making it so that all those around him afraid of him. This strange hobby of wanting to dissect anything he thinks is interesting is still present. Stitching across his face suggests that he had worked on himself at one point." I pause taking another deep breathe.

"He also exhibits a sadistic and intimidating personality. He can't feel deep emotions other than the need to dissect whatever interests or irritates him. This tendency likely seems to be more destructive or psychotic, which explains his dormant madness. He is depicted as morally bankrupt, at least back in his youth." I glare at him, before he can say anything I smile,

"Butttttt, despite this cruel and twisted personality, Stein does have a kind and compassionate side that worries for his friends and students and he feels the need to protect them. He also exhibits a rather paternal demeanour towards his students." I smile as I finished, as I look around I see that everyone I has mouths open, I turn and sit back down.

"Shall we continue" I say before placing my head on the desk and closing my violet eyes.


	4. Maka and Soul

I yawn as I walk around the symmetrical school. I didn't want to admit it but I like symmetrical things... don't tell kid. As I walk up to the main entrance I see to students. Ones a girl while the others a boy. Her outfit is a typical schoolgirl outfit and a trench coat with a cloak-like end, a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. Her hair is ash blonde and always in pigtails, She has large green eyes. The other one has white hair swept to one side, and red eyes. He wears a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head is a prominent sweatband that has a sticker with his name on and a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.' He wears a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his teeth. "Hiya" I smile at them. The girls eyes widen, "Hi, I'm Soul and this is Maka" The boy says. Still wide eyed Maka turns and nudges Soul. "Its like before..." Soul turns and mumbles something, Maka says something back. I stare in confusion. then shrug and turn to leave. "Wait" Soul says, in a scary way, I turn back "Who are you? And why do you have a similar soul wave to the black blood boy we found..." Maka says. 'wow, right to the point'. I just stare at them. -Maka's POV- "Well?" Soul shouts/says. I frown, "Soul lets deal with this before it gets out of hand" Soul nods and turns into a scythe. The girl just stands there, looking at her feet. I leap forward and swing just as someone comes out and shouts "stop!". I hit her, she screams then to my horror RED blood falls from her wound. I freeze. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!" Kid is the one who shouts. Kid never has done that before... Soul goes in human form as I fall to the ground in front of the bleeding girl. "But- But-" I panicky. "WEL-" The girl raises a weak arm to Kid, cutting him off, turning to me she reaches a hand out. I sit in shock as she pats my head, smiling, "My names Violet Fallen" I listen to her calm voice. 'How can she be like that...' "I'm sorry..." I whisper. Looking at the ground. I feel her soft hand pat my head again then she says. "Lets be friends from now on" I nod slowly. -Violet's POV- I smile up to Kid, "Can I take you up on that offer?" He nods and picks me up (bridal style). I pull my hood so it doesn't come off and so he can't see me blush. Stein and a blue Zombie come out but before they can stop us Kid leaves with me in his arms. I can't help but blush. 


	5. The Kiss

I can't help but gasp as we arrive at Kids house. Everything's so symmetrical! Kid dose not put me down instead, he waits. After a few seconds Liz and Patti come running towards us. Liz starts going on about my wound and us leaving, while Patti unlocks the door so that we may enter. Kid doesnt help but make a gasp of pain.

**Kid whispers sitting down beside me as I lay on the bed. I giggle. Kid looks at me confused. **

**m support to be the one upset, not you, I I nudge Kid giggling as I talk. Liz and Patti walk in, with clean clothes and what-not. I smile taking the stuff and hush them out. Kid goes to follow but I take a hold on his sleeve. Blushing I say, **

**He nods slowly. I winch as I sit up (with the help of Kid) and to his surprise I start to take my top off. He puts his hands on his eyes. **

**I ask Kid, hands on hips, looking at him. Slowly he lowers his hands and looks at me. He frowns and leans forward. **

**re cut I look down to see that my cut now it a bruised, red indent. I look at Kids shocked face and smile. Then he goes red as he realises that I**Hay!You wanted my help, no?Yes** I blush as he starts to rub me wound for me, a one point I start giggling as it begins to tickle. **

**Kid huffs. **

**I shout falling back, making Kid fall forwards, at this point I stop giggling. **

**d you get angry back there?t move. Instead leans forward until our lips touch, He kisses me and I kiss back. We break apart, due to short of breath. I smile at him. **

**Kid says this more to himself than to me, but I answer, **

**m not humanm a fallen angelt for the rude entry of Patti with a worried Liz behind.**


	6. New Friends

"You do know that you don't have to come to school!" Liz says for the hundredth time. I just smile and hold onto Kid's hand. "It's Ok! I have Kid with me!" This makes Kid blush. I giggle before carrying on up the stairs. As we come to the top I turn to Kid, "Remember I forgive them" He frowns then does a little nod, I go on tip-toes and wipe his frown off with a kiss on the forehead. I then turn and spot Maka and Soul up a head so I slip my hand out of Kids and race up to them. "MAKA! SOUL!" I shout, they turn in surprise but before they can do anything I lunch at Maka. Pulling her into a death hug, when I do pull out, Kid and the twins have made it to us. I smile at Maka and Soul, "So guys since we're all friends here I want to go to class with you guys" Soul does a grin and nods, "That's cool, I'm looking forward to it." I nod, turning to Maka I smile, "If you really want our company..." Maka looks away awkwardly, "Come on friends!" I shout pulling Maka by the hand and running in side. As we come up to the class I shift slightly, waiting for the others to join me. "Violet!" I turn to see Kid with a small grin on his face, I smile knowing what he wants. As he comes closer I pull him into a pull on kiss. Theres a cough behind him and I pull out to look over at a blushing Liz and giggling Patti. "So your a... thing" Soul says, I just notice Maka and Soul are standing by the Twins, I nod, "That's Cool!" Kid smiles at Souls response, I turn and walk into the class room. "THE MIGHTY BLACK*START HAS ARRIVED!" I can almost hear the roll of eyes behind and in front of me. But before I can do anything something, or more like someone, runs into the back of me and everything goes black. 


	7. And The Cloak Comes Off!

I groan as I push myself off of the ground, I reach up my hand to my head as my head throbs from the collision. That's when I freeze, my hood was off, I reach down to pull it up but its no longer on my back. I slowly sit up straight, and look over at my cloak that is on the floor where I was standing. I realise no body has made a word. They are all looking at my back. I quickly turn, Stein walks up, "Ms Fallen nice to see your well after the incident." He offers a hand. I smile and shrug my shoulders, "I can heal quick" "A deep wound to the stomach is not a little scratch" "Like a said I can heal quick" "Yet your back hasn't heal" I freeze, my smile gone, "Oh, you saw that" I say in a strong voice. I take a chance to look around. Everyone is watching, open mouthed or frowning, I look back to Stein. "There is no point in healing it" I say matter-of-fact, "Why?" "Well..." I move to the desk and sit on it, "It would be more painful if I heal it fully and then when needing them I will have to ripe open my skin" Everyone does weird face at the sentence. "But I have to heal them a bit so that you do not see my inside... or something like that...". "You say 'them' what exactly are you referring to?", I smile like the Cheshire cat. "Want me to show you?" "If you wouldn't mind..." I leap on to the desk, and face the class, "I hope you enjoy this moment as I probably won't ever see you again" I do a slight bow. "What do you mean?" Both Stein and Kid say, well Kid almost shouts it, I smile a sad smile, "Depends how you take this" Then I knee down with one hand on the desk, closing my eyes I take a deep breath. 


	8. Wings

Violets breathing becomes a calm rhythm. Her black hair becomes longer making everyone gasp, she arcs her back, her cuts become red and a small line of red blood runs down. Then the cuts open, black appears as if something it pushing them out from the inside. Black feathery folded wings come out, Violets sighs, then they shake out and stretch. They fold back in as if protecting Violet. Finally She opens her eyes, she shifts and ends up sitting on the desk with her wings out behind her. She smiles, "Like I said to Kid, I'm not human" Everyone is very shocked except from Kid, who is only a little bit shocked and- "I would like to dissect you" Stein says welling over, Violet laughs and pacts him on the head, "I'm sure you do" then surprisingly her wing that is closest to Stein moves forward and behind Stein, he smiles a little before turning slightly and inspecting it, "Soooo... Its very quiet..." Violet giggle, Kid walks over a bit, "Your even more symmetrical!" He says fan-girling, Violet giggles again before starching her unused wing around the gang. "So shocked!" Violet smiles. Suddenly she winches shouting "Ow!" everyone looks over at Stein who has a single black feather in his hand twirling it around. "Could of warned me..."Violet mumbles, Patti giggle and leaps at Violet, "ANGEL!" Violet laughs, "No not angel, I'm a fallen angel." "But aren't they evil and fell from the good side?" Black*Star is the one to speak. Violet rolls her eyes and huffs, "No" She glares into the floor before looking back at the gang, "Angel and Fallen Angels are the same species but different races that is why we have different names, just because of our wings." Maka nods and step forward, "Well it is nice having someone a bit different in our class" "Wait- your not going to chase me off or be scared?" Violet asks in dis-belief. Maka frowns and shakes her head, Violet looks to the class as they shout a, "NO!" at her, Violet smiles, a true happy smile that makes everyone (even Stein) smile back, "Well then I guess your stuck with me" Violet says in a sarcastic way while shrugging her shoulders. The gang and some others laugh, then using her wing Violet pulls them into a hug. Stein steps out of the way, frowning at the dust in his hands. Later Violet had to explain to him that if he wasn't given permission to have an feather then the feather would disappear, as to not leave evidence behind, even the dust held no evidence of once belonging to someone or something. Much to Steins disappointment. 


	9. Happy Endings

"Hay Kid..." "Mmm..." I had my head on Kids shoulder as we sat on top of the school, "I'm happy" "Good" I smile, "Do you think I can become a good student?" Kid laughs, "Yes, If Stein doesn't get to you first" "Don't worry!" snuggles closer, "I have you to make sure that never happens!" Kid looks at me and I smile, he leans in and our lips lock, somehow we get in to a tongue war. Somehow, I get to continue a normal life with everyone. Soon we break apart for air and I look towards moon. Smiling I stand, run and jump off of the building. The last thing Kid hears is my giggling and the flap of wings, before I'm off and up towards the moon. "This school has changed for the best" Kid says with a smirk. 


End file.
